


May the Fates guide us

by Alpha_bet_stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_bet_stories/pseuds/Alpha_bet_stories
Summary: The dead are stuck in a world between life an death. They are speared into clans and given what seems like an impossible task: Find peace after death.





	1. Chapter one: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a completely fictional story, based off my own tag.  
> Find me on insta @alpha.bet.cosplay  
> Or musical.ly as  
> @alpha.bet.cosplay

Augustine Alastair awoke with a deep shaking breath. His eyes snapped open as he tried to remember where he was. Pain gripped his neck, his hand moved over it, and blood covered his hand as he moved it away. His memories slowly came back. His brother, his sister-in-law....the-the pain....The glass over his neck....anger boiling over......blood pouring out of his skin......collapsing. He...was dead? Is this Hell?  
"Hey, get up." A voice shook him from his thoughts. He turned towards it. He tried to speak, but no words seems to come out. No sounds. Absolutely nothing. Fear flared up, his heart beat uncontrollably. He tried breathing but it was difficult and unsteady. "Hey. Hey! Look at me. Its okay. Calm down." Whoever was speaking, they took a breath, Alastair glanced at them, finally seeing a mass moving. He began to get up from the soft foggy ground. The skirt moved towards him, flowing like the fog all around him. They reluctantly held a hand out for him, speaking calmly, yet annoyed. "I'm Ari. And You're dead." Alastair took the hand, glancing up at...Ari. Short black hair loosely framed their face, their dark eyes and their black lips. 3 strange white dots were in the middle of their bottom lip.Their dress started out silver with black tendrils, pulling the top into the flowing bottom. Small black.....wings? Were attached to their back, looking soft and appropriate for this strange hell. They began laughing, low and quietly. "No, sorry. This isn't hell. Hell might actually have people. This is...inbetween." They paused, walking in one direction straight past Alastair. "Come on, follow me." He did as he was told, walking for just a few minutes. Slowly a picture began to form. "Its earth, home...." something in their eyes felt sad, like they missed it. Their world was just a step away, like a beacon of light preventing the darkness was spreading. An invisible boarder seems to stop Alastair.  
"I-" He coughed before trying to speak again. "I don't miss it", His voice low and gravely, clearly still trying to recover from his wounds. They glanced back to Alastair, almost grateful for the distraction. "You....will" They took a breath, "Sorry, your voice will heal, but you'll always have the wound." He glanced down, trying to understand everything. Ari smiled a sad smile before sitting down, right in front of the edge of earth and this hell. The light from his ex-home shed some light on both of their faces. Alastair sat down near them, looking at Ari for answers. They took a breath. "Why-Why don't you tell me what happened. Where you were right before here. That might be the best place to start". Alastair shook his head, "I don't wanna think about it right now." He paused "who exactly are you? Why are we here?" He was calm. That was...strange. Alastair was never calm. He was fury and passion and anger. "And tell me what's happening to me". They shook their head.  
"You ask difficult questions don't you?"  
"I didn't used to"  
"No, I imagine not"  
"Why? Why have I changed"  
"You died. You can't just die and not change."  
"I was so sad. When I died. I died a liar to the most important person in my life"  
"That changes people"  
"I should be furious with him"  
They stopped. Alastair glanced up at them, finally looked into their eyes. They looked so sad. They're voice was so soft when they spoke.  
"I'm Ari, I died at the hands of my sister. We both have the tree of life symbol was a necklace that won't come off. We're dead, we were killed at the hands of our family. That's our irony, our "clan". The tree of life is people who were killed by their close family"  
They took a breath. I looked down. Of course. It was him, my brother.  
"So we're spirits, forced to seek peace. So get our lives and their lives, whoever killed us, to be all okay again. There are other clans."  
"Tell me about them"  
"Well. There's the hanging tree  
They.....they died by suicide"  
They took a pause to look down at Alastair, checking his emotions. Alastair avoided the gaze.  
"There's the weeping willow tree...they died in an accident"  
They paused, trying to remember,  
"And the uh, tea rose tree. They died by a stranger. And the oak tree was a natural death"  
Ari began to pace, desperately trying to remember everything.  
"And they're each a clan."  
They paused, and their words began to become rushed.  
"Oh! Each clan symbol is permanently attached to their body, but not always a necklace! The hanging tree....they have it on their throat....oh! The weeping willow has the sign either on their left hand or under their eye. The tea rose clan has the symbol on their arm. The oak tree is on their right hand or leg. And it's always the corresponding tree"  
Ari paused for a deep desperate breath.  
"I don't know why it's a tree. It just is. And ours is a necklace."

Alastair finally spoke up  
"And we can't take it off..?"  
"No. Believe me, I've tried. But you can't die twice so...."  
"Oh."  
Alastair reached out, beyond the barrier, his hand just disappeared. He pulled his hand back quickly.  
Ari took a step into the girl, looking sad, as if they were sorry they did. They kept their eyes on Alastair while backing into the barrier, then past it. Alastair looking surprised at first, then narrowed his eyes into a careful slate of uncaring.  
"And about me. I'm what they call I bridge"  
"I didn't ask"  
"Well I'm going to explain anyways"


	2. Chapter two: The flame Burns

Alastair rolled his eyes but stayed put. For someone who seemed so quiet and annoyed when he met them, they sure talk a lot. 

"So um....I'm a bridge. It's like....how do I explain it...I can go into the human, the live world."

Alastair nodded as if he already knew this. It seemed that his acting career in his previous life did something for once. His heart was beating too hard and he felt the desperate need to scream. He tried to control his face, to keep a nice facade of calm.

"It's like I'm a ghost though. This world is different than the outside live one. I can't be seen or touched by humans and if they heard me, it would sound like a whisper. It's not anything huge but uh.....yeah."

"Huh" Alastair aimed to say casually but the word chocked in his throat. He would never get to see his brother. His brother would never see him again. Was he relieved? Or sad? 

"I don't know why me. But uh...yeah. And I guess you can't? Like you'll just disappear if you get too far into their world..."  
Alastair tucked the information into the back of his mind. He decided to change the topic. Something calmer, less important. Something boring.   
"So you're younger than me."  
"Oh! Yeah, I guess I am."  
"I'm 20, before you ask"  
"Oh...I'm 17. I was nearly 18.....before...."

Shit. He needed something mundane, something stupid. This was not the way to go.  
"I'm uh...Alastair. Augustine Alastair but I go by my last name so. I never told you."  
"I never asked so it's okay. I figured you'll tell me when you're ready"  
"I guess I'm ready now..." Alastair tried laughing to lighten the mood but it came off as awkward.   
"I worked in a Halloween store. It was super cool. It was sometime in the fall. I love fall. All the trees and the cold"  
Alastair nodded. Ari seemed like the type to love the fall. The quiet, the trees, the cold, the world changing. Alastair finally stood up, only slightly taller than Ari.   
"So that explains the dress right?"  
Alastair' voice was finally clear and easy. This topic could work.  
Ari looked down for a moment before looking surprised.  
"Oh! Um...actually no!" Ari paused for a minute before looking confused. They picked up the sides of their dress, twirling around 3 times. The skirt flowed into the swirling mist that covered the ghost world. They looked so strangely happy and young. There was something distinctly wrong about them being here.   
"I actually don't know where I got this. I just....got here with it on. Did you have the bow tie and button up on?"  
Alastair paused then looked down, confused.   
"No. I didn't. I was in a buttonup...but it was white. I had jeans on"  
Ari sat down and thought for a minute. Horror spread on their face after a few minutes of thinking.  
"Hey Alastair"  
"Yeah?"  
"What if....um. What if they're our funeral clothes"  
"Oh"  
Alastair sat down next to them.   
"I guess they are. The uh...red bow tie is a bit ironic I guess."  
"Oh....yeah"  
"Hey Ari" Alastair asked carefully, after a few more minutes had slowly passed.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have that cut. You know, from where my throat was....and you know....I died?" Alastair tried to choose his words carefully.  
"What about it?"  
"Where is your....mark?"  
Ari paled. Alastair tried to decide what to do. Should he push them or let them be? Ari choose for him.  
"Oh.its covered by my dress. I was uh....hit....by a car"  
Ari looked at the ground and began to pick at them hem of their dress. Alastair took liberty to fill in the blanks they couldn't say.   
Just like Alastair, Ari was killed by someone from their family. Hit by a car. It wasn't an accident, but was it in the moment like his was? Or was it thought out, planned. Alastair got the feeling that he really didn't want to know. It was sad either way. But in a way, Ari was lucky. They could cover up the fact that they were dead. You find a baggy teeshirt to cover up the wings and you're good. Alastair...he could never pass. The scar, the stained blood, it could never be hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta @alpha.bet.cosplay
> 
> Thank


End file.
